


Profiles

by alexpeanut, IronTeeth, kh180, LadyDevalot, Zandromina



Category: Five Horsemen - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: All the things you could possibly need, Multi, Personalities, because keeping track in the forums is hard, info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpeanut/pseuds/alexpeanut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronTeeth/pseuds/IronTeeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh180/pseuds/kh180, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevalot/pseuds/LadyDevalot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandromina/pseuds/Zandromina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character profiles of the Five Horsemen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War

# General

 **Name:** Kadira Bitar  
**Nicknames:** 'Dira (mostly by Zack)  
**Height:** 5'8"  
**Age:** 28  
**Hair:** Black, buzzed  
**Eyes:** Dark brown  
**Nationality/Ethnicity:** South African. Has trained herself out of most of her accent.  
**Appearance:** Very dark skin with cool undertones. Has pronounced cheekbones and a runner's body.  
**Orientation:** Kinsey 2.5  
**Scars:** Numerous small scars from her unkind upbringing. Some noticable ones include cigarette burns on her hip and marks on her thighs that look like a belt buckle outline.  
**Personality:**  
Reserved in the company of anyone she hasn't decided is a friendly party. Can put on a good show of being a socialite due to extensive lessons in that department as a child/teen, but prefers to be solitary or with her inner circle whenever possible. Occationally obsessive and emotionally distant, as well as slow to trust. Quick to lash out verbally or physically if she feels threatened and responds poorly to any kind of coersian.

When in company she trusts she has a wicked sense of humor and a lack of propriety. Enjoys pranks and buying expensive things for her friends and generally being nosy and involved in their lives.

## Generic History

Born to political figureheads, Kadira spent her childhood being (painfully) molded into the perfect daughter. Her mother was strict, aggressive, demanding and often abusive, while her father meekly let everything happen. She was raised mostly by nannies and later tutors and didn't make any friends her age. She has a lot of practical (and impractical) skills intended to make her an appealing sucessor to her mother's political career and was strongly encouraged to never have a personality of her own.

When she was 15 her mother was ruined by a political scandal and took her own life, leaving behind her husband who similarly withered away shortly after, and Kadira, who was shipped off to England to live with her aunt and uncle. It was here that she was finally encouraged to be her own person and discovered her love of computers and hacking. She has a huge inheritance and land/houses/etc back in South Africa but has sworn to never return.

## Domestic

### Possessions

 **Clothes**  
When going out prefers form-fitting, flattering business wear, generally used as part of her "professional" persona. At home she'll wear workout gear and comfortable leggings / tshirts / etc most often. Constantly steals other people's clothes if she's too lazy to find hers.

 **Weapons**  
x

### Habits

 **Health**  
Big on endurance and agility stuff. Actively runs, usually 5-6 times a week and several miles each time and is therefore in great shape. Also eats very healthily; a leftover from her childhood she can't shake.

 **Morning person?**  
If scheduling allows, no but she tends to keep weird hours due to hacking binges. Her sleep patterns are unstable at the best of times so while she's quickly awake and functional after opening her eyes that could just as easily be 7pm as 8am.

 **Interests/hobbies/reading material**  
Technology, particularly hacking and computer hardware. Also likes watching the stock market. She'll never admit it in public but she actually really likes dancing.

### Food and Drink

 **Food/taste preferences?**  
Prefers healthy choices and finds excess sweet/sugar distasteful. Frequently has a craving for something salty.

 **Breakfast**  
Fruit. So much fruit. Also yogurt (with fruit), oatmeal (with fruit), etc...

 **Drinks**  
Black coffee. The rawer and more bitter the better; just because she needs caffine doesn't mean she should enjoy drinking it. Likes fruit juices and generally goes for that or water with meals.

 **Alcohol**  
Most familiar with wine and champagne but doesn't particularly prefer either as it reminds her of her childhood. Will gravitate towards hard alcohol if she's not in polite company and required to put on a persona.  
When properly tipsy, she's just a bit rowdier than usual and with even less inhibition. Rooftop leapfrog? SURE! Hacking into the Pentagon? SOUNDS LIKE FUN Upon approaching blackout drunk she gets unusually quiet, reserved and really clingy. She tries to avoid this whenever possible.

## Inside

 **What do you know about them but they don't?**  
x

 **What do you know about them but they won't admit?**  
She's terrified, all the time. Scared of losing her independance, her friends, her life. Scared she's going to wake up one morning back in South Africa with her parents alive and everything exactly whow it was.

 **Favourite person (living or dead)?**  
x

 **Greatest fear?**  
Being powerless; without allies and without leverage to get on top.

 **Greatest regret?**  
x

 **Obsession?**  
x

 **Wants to please who?**  
x

 **Causes of anger?**  
When she's patronized, talked down to, minimized or otherwise brushed aside. Being powerless scares her, and that in turn makes her angrily lash out.

 **What calms them?**  
Wresting power away from whoever angered her. Being in control means things are back to normal.

 **Recurring dream/nightmare?**  
Waking up back in her childhood home with nothing changed. See above.

## Flaws

 **Annoying quirks?**  
Stubborn as hell, even when she knows she's in the wrong. Tends to completely zone out when working on technology or hacking and won't respond to anyone talking to her. Tends to leave her technology projects in whatever stage of disassembly wherever she was working on them last.

 **Bad habits?**  
Terrible, terrible sleep schedule. Can be dismissive of other people's needs / prioritizes her own. Throws money at problems even if that isn't the best solution. Every anniversary of her mother's death she drinks to the point of blacking out to avoid thinking about anything.

 **Addictions?**  
Coffee.

 **How might they fuck up a friendship?**  
By trying to buy it with money/gifts instead of earn it. 

**How might they fuck up a romantic relationship?**  
Physical intimacy is easy; emotional intimacy is exponentially harder. She'll refuse to talk about feelings.

 **Biggest mistake they've made?**  
x

 **Mistakes they continue to make today?**  
Not getting therapy.

 **Physical shortcomings?**  
x

 **Emotional shortcomings?**  
A wheelbarrow full.

 **Intellectual shortcomings?**  
Not very creative if it isn't a technology-based activity. Not good at thinking outside of the box if it doesn't have a business application.

 **Something they overreact to?**  
Being underestimated or patronized.

 **What are they pessimistic about?**  
Relationships. With no good role models in her upbringing she's pretty sure every relationship is doomed to end in double suicide. The sex is good though so she'll keep her beliefs to herself for now.

 **What are they optimistic about?**  
x

 **Are they ignorant/prejudiced/judgemental about anything?**  
x

 **Are they ever a pushover about something?**  
x

 **What are they stubborn about?**  
x

 **What is a self-inflicted misery of theirs?**  
x

## Sex

In general Kadira is usually the instigating and aggressive partner. She prefers multiple orgasms as quickly as possible, but is in no way above making sure the guy(s) have a good time too. Bisexual but far more into guys than girls (she has had a couple lesbian interactions in the past but always seems to gravitate back towards guys). She enjoys rough sex, especially in unusual locations, and may have a bit of an exhibitionist kink. Is absolutely a screamer (and a moaner, and a swearer) and loves pegging and topping in general. Generally very up front about what she wants and good at giving her partners what they want, but toppers beware, she’s not great at giving up the reins and becomes an extremely pushy bottom.

 **Turn-ons/likes/kinks:**  
-UNIFORM KINK AHOY  
-Pegging (giving. Especially with her custom dildos c: )(actually custom gear in general)(leather can be very sexy)  
-Wall sex. Or table sex. Or balcony sex. Unusualplaces!Kink go!  
-Being “forced” to come several (cough 4-5) times in a row, although it makes her incredibly loopy afterwards  
-WATCHING MEN GETTING IT ON (this is that exhibition/voyeurism thing kicking in)  
-Orgasm denial in others – enjoys stringing them along but makes it worth their while in the end |D  
-STRIPTEASES giving or receiving (ESPECIALLY WITH UNIFORMS)  
-Handcuffs, although you'll have to pin her to get them on, make her incredibly horny. It's a good thing she's too good to get caught by the police much

 **Likes but doesn't know it:**  
x

 **Turn-offs/dislikes/squicks:**  
-Pain beyond, like, enthusiastic fingerprint bruises or nail scratches or some rug burn.  
-Slutshaming, kinkshaming or any other kind of negative language directed towards her. Teasing is fine, calling her a slut/whore is not  
-PREGNANCY she is on every type of birth control she can reasonably use together.  
-Roleplay. Too much subtlety for her.  
-Food in bed. Not sexy.

 **Side of bed?**  
Middle. And possibly on top of anyone else. Like a 16 handed octopus, this one.

# Variants

## Horsemen

 **Theme:** Flames and crow feathers  
**Colours:** Firey oranges + a bright blue  
**Tattoo Location:** On her right hip  
**Apparel:** x  
**Weapon:** EL wire wrapped whip

### Horse

 **Name:** Vigor  
**Sex:** Stallion  
**Height:** 17.2hh  
**Breed/Build:** Warmblood, muscular  
**Normal Appearance:** A dark seal bay dun. Has four spiraling horns and his hair is on fire and waves/sparks as he moves. His hooves are also golden-red and throw up sparks when he walks. He's constantly surrounded by a soft rain of crow feathers.  
**Tack:** Black and gold ornate winged saddle and a bridle that integrates around his horns rather than having a traditional bit.  
**Notes:** If in a full-Street AU his face is actually a horse skull and he has a fully functional pair of flame-tipped wings.  
**Personality:** Vigor is firey-tempered and vicious in a fight. He's protective of his rider and dismissive of other people's need to live.

## University Age

Determined to be the best in her class and possibly year Kadira is a dedicated student but finds most of the work beneath her. She's missing some of the baggage from her main storyline and is generally a little easier going / friendlier.  
**Main course options:**  
-Anything technology-based, particularly computer/network/software security  



	2. Conquest

# General

**Name:** Callum Daels  
**Nicknames:** Cal  
**Height:** 6'2"  
**Age:** 35  
**Hair:** Dark brown, short  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Nationality/Ethnicity:** White Irish. Accent muddied due to time abroad.  
**Appearance:** Pale complexion, square face, straight brows, clean-shaven. Middling build, physically fit.  
**Orientation:** Kinsey 1  
**Scars:** One scar diagonally from just under left cheekbone to side of neck. Other nicks.  
- **That Eye:** Right eye missing due to external trauma; the socket is empty and the lid sewn closed rather than having a prosthesis due to inadequate facilities at the time of injury and damage due to injury and infection. Shrapnel scars around it. Sometimes experiences visual hallucinations when there is nothing to stimulate his left eye (Charles Bonnet syndrome). As a result of being monocular, he often tends to keep his head turned very slightly to the right to increase his forward field of vision, and can be a little head-shy.  
**Personality:**  
Calm, confident in his own authority and generally comfortable in his own skin. Quiet, tends to come across grumpy. Generally level-headed, but with a surprising affinity for mad schemes.

## Generic History

Born in a rural area; his parents owned a farm. They were killed in his teens, and he was fostered by a strict older couple. He joined the army after school as an officer, and travelled far and wide with it.

He lost his right eye attempting to extricate another soldier from a burning vehicle: while he technically succeeded (though the soldier was severely burned), the munitions on board exploded and shrapnel punctured the eyeball and damaged the socket. He was then medically discharged, but didn't go back home.

## Domestic

### Possessions

**Clothes**  
T-shirts/dress shirts, combat/walking trousers, boxers. Has several standard-issue scruffy old grey undershirts that he uses variously for pyjamas, lounging and workouts. Still has his dress uniform for when he needs to look impressive; scrubs up well in that regard.

**Extras**  
Black eyepatch.

**Weapons**  
Service pistol - old and worn, but well cared-for.

### Habits

**Health**  
He keeps himself fit, though not to his previous active service standard. He's very generalised in that he's neither exceptional nor useless in any of strength, speed and agility.

**Morning person?**  
NOPE. Not like actively angry-stay-away-from-me but gently grumpy, bleary and brainless. Will let himself be steered around. This is all until coffee, whereupon he commences annoying anyone still sleepy by being energetic. Up for morning sex, but it probably won't be intelligent sex.

**Interests/hobbies/reading material**  
Animals, rugby, international relations, infrastructure, crime novels

### Food and Drink

**Food/taste preferences?**  
Enjoys exciting flavours after many years of army food, but will eat just about anything for the same reason. This doesn't mean he can handle super-spicy, and will probably go bright red.

**Breakfast**  
Granola or anything else with a high slow-release energy content eg porridge/muesli. Will absolutely do the MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY spiel. Zack introduced him to poptarts at some point though and now he can't resist having one occasionally.

**Drinks**  
Coffee in the mornings and for pickmeups: disgustingly strong and black with two sugars. Tea for relaxing: strong plus milk and sugar. Otherwise water.

**Alcohol**  
Tends to beer and cider, but appreciates whiskey.  
Early on in drunkenness blushes more easily and is much less concerned about physical contact/leaning on people/PDAs. Later will sing along to anything, and starts concocting ridiculous pranks.

### Job Options

**Fancy Options**  
-Breeding combat horses for mounted army/police units while moonlighting as a private paramilitary contractor

**Normal Person Options**  
-Bouncer/security guard/head of security (for mook job and grumpy muscling, links with Zack via idiots on motorbikes)  
-Personal trainer (for calm muscling, links with Mi-Hyun via the gym)  
-Security consultant (for working partly from home and more intellectual stuff, links with Kadira via cybersecurity)  
-Humane society of your choice position eg RSPCA inspector, welfare officer, wildlife rehabilitation etc (for animals, links with Echo via...animals)

## Inside

**What do you know about them but they don't?**  
x

**What do you know about them but they won't admit?**  
x

**Favourite person (living or dead)?**  
x

**Greatest fear?**  
Being useless and abandoned.

**Greatest regret?**  
He's aware of the shortcomings in the powers he has served in his military capacities, and wishes there was a way he could have lessened those somehow.

**Obsession?**  
x

**Wants to please who?**  
x

**Causes of anger?**  
x

**What calms them?**  
Being able to confirm that the people he cares about are okay.

**Recurring dream/nightmare?**  
The scenario in which he lost his eye. Usually focuses on not being able to get the other soldier away, but sometimes it's just the gnarly shit his right eye saw while it was dying.

## Flaws

**Annoying quirks?**  
x

**Bad habits?**  
x

**Addictions?**  
None.

**How might they fuck up a friendship?**  
If he doesn't watch himself he can slip into patronising when correcting people.  
Lashing out or withdrawing if he feels useless/abandoned.

**How might they fuck up a romantic relationship?**  
Being so quiet it's taken for disapproval/other negative emotions.  
Genuinely keeping distance for fear of forming an attachment he's afraid to lose should the worst happen.

**Biggest mistake they've made?**  
x

**Mistakes they continue to make today?**  
x

**Physical shortcomings?**  
I mean there's that eye.

**Emotional shortcomings?**  
Bad at admitting weakness to things (unless he doesn't really value it, like technology).  
Bad at expressing positive emotion regularly, even though he feels it.

**Intellectual shortcomings?**  
Fairly useless with technology. No musical ability. Generally has the artistic creativity of a gnat.

**Something they overreact to?**  
His lack of right eye resulting in accidents/problems/etc  
People endangering others through carelessness/irresponsibility/thoughtlessness

**What are they pessimistic about?**  
x

**What are they optimistic about?**  
x

**Are they ignorant/prejudiced/judgemental about anything?**  
x

**Are they ever a pushover about something?**  
x

**What are they stubborn about?**  
x

**What is a self-inflicted misery of theirs?**  
x

## Sex

Pretty versatile, and up for penetrating or being penetrated. Not keen on dom/sub extremes, but happy to give orders or beg depending on the situation. He's good at keeping quiet when he's in charge of the action (jerking off in the army is difficult), but the reverse is true when he's not. Absolutely up for cuddling/spooning afterwards.

**Turn-ons/likes/kinks:**  
-Being grabbed/manhandled/clung onto  
-Rough sex, particularly when he's receiving.  
-Pegging  
-Being teased if it isn't too gentle (ie it's either clearly going places or feels fantastic in the meantime) - orgasm delay is fine.  
-Watching/being watched  
-Size kink (receiving)

**Likes but doesn't know it:**  
-Being spanked/smacked/whipped on the butt

**Turn-offs/dislikes/squicks:**  
-Outright orgasm denial (as a kink - sex that just happens not to lead to orgasm is fine) and edging.  
-Anyone trying to take his eyepatch off, or even touching it really. He hates the way it looks and generally thinks it's an enormous turnoff (it isn't pretty).  
-Fire, whether it be matches, burning wax, any of that. (Also may be a proper trigger.)  
-Having his wrists/hands and/or ankles/feet tied up. Restraints closer to the centre of his body aren't so bad. Is fine doing it to someone else if they're blatantly up for it.

**Side of bed?**  
Varies. If he feels safe and would rather chat to his bed partner, he'll prefer the right side so that he can see them with his left eye. If he'd rather watch for trouble, he'll prefer the other side so he can keep his eye on things. He sticks automatically to his side of the bed if he starts on one, usually taking up less than half, and tends to sprawl upwards onto his pillow rather than out to the sides (army cots, man).

# Variants

## Horsemen

**Theme:** Crowns, fire  
**Colours:** Black, red, gold accents  
**Tattoo Location:** On empty right eyelid  
**Apparel:** Motorbike leathers in black and red with gold trimming the red; black mirror goggles; black boots and gloves. Right goggle has been fitted with a camera feeding a tiny screen in the left; this doesn't enable binocular vision, but allows Cal to keep his head straight while riding and still "see" to his right.  
**Weapon:** Sword

### Horse

**Name:** Spitfire  
**Sex:** Stallion  
**Height:** 17.2hh  
**Breed/Build:** Warmblood, muscular  
**Normal Appearance:** Black with red/gold/near-white speckling on his neck, back and lower legs. Same colours at intervals in mane, cut into a stylised flame shape, and as stripes in tail. White stripe at end of nose. Tail is cropped just after tailbone.  
**Race Appearance:** Glowing white, fire mane with the pale points from his mane colouring in a row up his neck then forming a floating crown above his head. The flames do not burn those he is familiar with, conveniently.  
**Tack:** Dark red leather with gold trim and stitching, otherwise red fabric with gold trim. Slightly medieval theme. Universal pattern bridle with frentera, universal pattern saddle, breastplate and crupper.  
**Notes:** Hard of hearing. Excretes white glow after races in urine. It keeps glowing.  
**Personality:** Dork of the century in the stable. Cal raised him from foalhood so he follows him around like a puppy where possible. On the streets, he's poised and calm with a flair for the dramatic.

## Terrestrial Origin

Was born in the Republic of Ireland. His parents were atheist but were killed in Troubles-related violence when he was in his early teens.

He joined the Irish Army aged 18 after school, spending 15 months in Cadet School in the Military College at Pearse Barracks, Curragh Camp and emerging as a 2nd Lieutenant. (1st brigade? 3 Infantry Battalion at Kilkenny? Who knows? Who cares? It's for namedrops really.)

Frequently on UN peacekeeping missions from then on. It was from one of these that he was eventually medically discharged, having reached rank of captain.

## Sci-fi Origin

Born on a planet originally colonised by the Irish. Joined the empire's army as an officer and was thereafter ALL OVER THE UNIVERSE. Regiment got almost destroyed and was amalgamated into a wildly mixed regiment self-called the Odds 'n' Sods. Turned out the empire was really kinda bad news??? Everyone with a conscience feels pretty bad about what they did in its name now - and some revolutionaries decided to bring it down. When the empire fell, the regiment was one of those that forged a new life doing mercenary tasks and clearing up the empire's old messes.

Got to the rank of Major, though he and everyone in the regiment was a little too young for their responsibilities due to accidentally advancing via dead men's shoes.

Following the loss of his eye, he was stationed on an earthlike planet for recuperation along with the other injured of the regiment.

## University Age

Still slightly older than the others due to having already served a few years in the army as a junior officer. (Picks up from usual history there.) Probably working at the same time.

### Both eyes

Has a partial scholarship from the army. If he does lose his eye within a story, he _will not take it well_. It would play right into his fears of uselessness/abandonment, because it would render him unable to be in the army (or police or other similar institution). We're talking meltdown territory until he either bottles it back up or realises, sooner or later, he can do other stuff.  
**Main course options:**  
-Management and leadership  
-International relations  
**Extra options:**  
-Animal management

### Eye missing

Still been medically discharged etc and doing something animal-based off his own bat. He retains an interest in the business of warfare, but he won't be allowed back in or into the police etc.  
**Main course options:**  
-Veterinary science  
-Animal management  
**Extra options:**  
-International relations


	3. Famine

### General

**Rider:** Zack Write  
 **Tattoo Location:** Over right breast  
 **Horse:** 007  
 **Theme:** Plague Doctor, wears plague doctor mask, goes by the doctor sometimes.  
 **Height:** 5'9" (and 3 quarters damnit!)  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Build:** Slender pretty-boy. He's got some muscles, motorcycle rider and all that, but not buff.

### Domestic

**Foods preferred? Savoury/sweet? Salty/bitter/etc?**  
Zack loves sweet things, he has a wicked sweet tooth and will totally try and convince one of his partners (at some point) to let him lick chocolate/caramel/ice cream/whip cream off of them. He also has a really big soft spot for sushi. Didn't have a lot of that growing up and has developed a taste for it. His favorite comfort food though is fish and chips. His parents were English and while he grew up in the Netherlands his mama used to make home made fish and chips for him when he didn't feel well.

 **Coffee/tea? How?**  
Coffee. And in the "Would you like some coffee with your sugar" kind of way.  


**Fave breakfast food? Does he go in for breakfast?**  
Zack will avoid eating breakfast if possible. It's harder when Cal or Echo glares at him and makes him sit down so when that happens he'll begrudgingly eat like a granola bar or something. Though he does always try to convince them that he can live off of sugar.  


**Non-street lounging clothes?**  
He loves his pretty clothes. Skinny jeans, leather or adorable jackets, he has a thing for silk shirts... He wears a lot of this stuff to street, he just likes to wear nice clothes! All times..

 **Morning person?**  
Oh hell yes. It's 6 am let's go for a hike motherfuckers! What do you mean no? I already packed!

 **What kind of drunk?**  
Giggly clingy let's have sex drunk. And the flirting just gets worse, that's when the terrible pick up lines come out.  
I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?  
Sorry, but you owe me a drink. [Why?] Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine.  
My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?  
Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?

### Sex

**Cuddler?** Yes, like pry him off with a crowbar. He loves to cuddle good luck getting him to stop.  
 **Side of bed?** Middle. He is an octopus, it doesn't matter where he starts he will sprawl out to take up as much of the bed as he possibly can.  
 **Triggers?** Nothing in bed that he's found. He doesn't like being a passenger in cars due to a car accident but I can't imagine that coming up in bed  >.>  
 **Boyfriend?** Hahahahahaahah. No.  
Though I have been thinking and I might bring one in later so I can has all the feels. And because I do think he wants one. (It'd also be fun to see that dom clash with Kadira >.>)  


Everyday sex. Zack's an adorable little whiny bottom. He likes both girls and guys but definitely gravitates more towards men if he has the opportunity. He is willing to be on top if it's what his partner wants but only if he secretly allows himself to think they're still in charge. In general he just really enjoys being intimate with his partner. And, unlike Kadira apparently, he's ok if it doesn't always lead to actual sex/orgasms, he just enjoys the intimacy. 

**Likes:**  
\- Hair pulling/petting all of that. He keeps his hair a bit longer for just this reason.  
\- Rough sex and in weird places (but not in public ... though I could see it if his partner simply told him where they'd be having sex that might be enough to make it ok)  
\- He really likes sweet things so involving those in the bedroom is fantastic.  
\- He also likes slow and lazy sex when the mood is right. Like rainy day let's lay in bed naked and just relax kind of sex.  
\- Orgasm denial/delay.  
**Dislikes:**  
\- Marking, like pain play that leaves actual marks, not cool.  
\- Sounding, not his thing at all.  
\- Watersports also don't interest him.  
**Always wanted to try but never done:**  
\- Shibari.  



	4. Death

**General**

* * *

**Rider:** Echo Chronis  
**Tattoo Location:** Above left breast  
**Horse:** The Dead Rest Here; Bones  
**Theme:** Reaper - Raven skull mask, leather, scythe  
**Height:** 5'3"  
**Age:** 27  
**Build:** Slight and spry; very pretty outside of the races, menacingly terrifying during.

 

**Domestic**

* * *

**Foods preferred? Savoury/sweet? Salty/bitter/etc?**  
Due to her nature, sweeter foods are preferred though she'll take spicier foods with just as much enthusiasm. Berries and kiwi are her favourite foods, with the next two down the list being shrimp scampi and curry.  
**Coffee/tea? How?**  
Tea, but only right before bed and only when it's ice cold or scalding hot. During the summer she much prefers black raspberry tea, and in the winter her go to is lemon tea with honey.  
**Fave breakfast food? Does she go in for breakfast?**  
Berries with a bagel and slightly sweet cream cheese. She will happily eat with any of her fellow Horsemen, or even with her horse. She doesn't mind sharing.  
**Non-street lounging clothes?**  
Sweatpants, bunny socks, and a tank top.  
**Morning person?**  
Only after 7am. Otherwise, fuck off.  
**What kind of drunk?**  
The touchy feely kind. If someone isn't there to watch her, she will go home with a completely new person. The other Horsemen have been trying to get her drunk (safely) for weeks to see what happens.

 

 

**Sex**

* * *

**Cuddler?**  
Hellllllll yes all the cuddles.  
**Side of Bed?**  
Whichever one is next to the wall, she rolls a lot  
**Triggers?**  
She absolutely loathes her neck being touched by anyone due to absuve past relationships; she will chop your hand off with a butter knife if she has to. War's whip keeps her on edge, but because War is her friend and won't hurt her, she deals with it.  
**Boyfriend?**  
Bones. Men kinda suck, plus they're touchy.  
**What does he think of all this?**  
He's a horse what the hell does he care? She brushes him and feeds him sugar cubes, honey badger gives no damns.  
**Would he find out?**  
Horse. Already knows.  
**Where is he now?**  
Wherever the hell everyone decided to stable their babies.  
**Likes:**  
-Fluffy bunnies  
-Death  
-Destruction  
-Cupcakes  
-Cuddles  
-Especially cuddles  
**Dislikes:**  
-Neck touching  
-Whips/chains  
-No sexual activity for a loonngggg time cause no.  
**Always wanted to try but never done:**  
-Super safe BSDM cause she wants to get over it but is super afraid


	5. Pestillence

# General

**Name:** 훈미현 / 訓美賢| Hun Mi-Hyun  
**Nicknames:** Mimi, Hyunie(Like "Honey"), Pestilence  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Age:** 26  
**Hair:** Dark brown - Often dyed dark red and white. The right half and partially the back of her head is cut/shaved pretty short and dyed a pinkish-white. The rest if left short-shoulder length, styled, and dyed a dark red.  
**Eyes:** Brown/Black  
**Nationality/Ethnicity:** Thai/South Korean  
**Appearance:** Light tan skin with green undertones and a smattering of freckles on her nose and shoulders. Compact build - short but strong. There's definitely a hint of muscle definition but not overly so. Her face is oval in appearance with a pointed chin, low cheekbones, and a less defined brow ridge.  
**Orientation:** Kinsey 4  
**Scars:** Healed chemical burns on her upper back/shoulder blade area.  
**Personality:**  
She's spunky and happy-go-lucky; very energetic, spirited, carefree; cowardly, emotionally restrictive, and flighty. She's around for a good time and she'll go along with nearly anything with a brave face, but if something goes wrong or she gets uncomfortable she has a strong urge to run. She's bubbly and generally of a happy sort. She doesn't like to let the tough stuff bring her down and tends to ignore her negative thoughts and worries.

## Generic History

Mi-Hyun was born to a low-middle class family made up of her parents and an older brother of five years. Her childhood was spent a majority with her mother and brother while her father worked hard, long hours to avoid rising unemployment rates. She remembers her brother's hand and dust masks in the spring traveling to and from school; and bluer skies in the summer when she started taking gymnastics. As she grew older, the focus on her studies grew as well and her focus was kept indoors. Her parents insisted she learn English and take more interest in foreign countries. Mi-Hyun did the best she could but easily got distracted and didn't hold that much interest in book learning.

## Domestic

### Possessions

**Clothes**  
Sporty and fun. Bright colors. Thrown on, loose fitting/flowy. She usually keeps a couple top buttons undone on tighter pieces.  
Tank tops and short-shorts for casual summer wear. Leggings(w/ or w/o a skirt) and sweatshirts for casual winter wear. Her underwear is usually bright and often patterned (ex. Banana bra - courtesy of Alex).  
Formal wear is usually cutsie. Something with a mini/above the knee skirt and halter top combination.

**Extras**  
X

**Weapons**  
X

### Habits

**Health**  
Infertile, she's got her horse and activities that keep her occupied enough. Sustained chemical burns as a child that have been medically grafted and have since scarred over. Overall, generally a healthy individual.  
Ghost pain in her left shoulder and it gets stiff sometimes but is overall very functional.

**Morning person?**  
Very much so. Wakes up at the crack of dawn sometimes to watch the sun rise. There's a kind of crisp sereneness to the early morning that she finds enjoyment in.

**Interests/hobbies/reading material**  
Parkour, rock climbing, riding

### Food and Drink

**Food/taste preferences?**  
Bring on the grilled cheese and crock-pot! Anything savory or sweet she's game for. She usually goes for minimal effort, or something she can set up and let cook the whole day so that she can get it out of the way and not have to worry about it. She works out a lot so she does need carb-heavy foods. She's a big fan of cake as well but only on rare occasions.

Allergic to peanuts.

**Breakfast**  
She usually goes for some kind of cream of wheat/rice porridge or a breakfast burrito. If she's being lazy about it she often settles for cereal but she rarely goes through the day without eating something in the morning.

**Drinks**  
Tea but she'll drink coffee with a hefty amount of cream and sugar. All decaffeinated.  
Water or some kind of Gatoraid after workouts.

**Alcohol**  
Margaritas and anything colorful as a regular, but occasionally goes for vodka, Soju, or on the very rare occasion, if opportunity arises, Makgeolli.  
Tipsy? Everything is great and funny. Super simple pranks become the best. thing. ever.  
Difficult to tell if she's actually completely drunk when she is. She becomes way more subdue and takes on a very stoic and stubborn facade. She has to believe she is the one to decide to do the thing otherwise she refuses to do it. Want her to put on her shoes? Better ask her which pair she wants so that it's her decision to actually put on shoes.

### Job Options

**Fancy Options**  
-Get-Away-Driver for Hire

**Normal Person Options**  
-Indoor Rock Climbing Instructor  
-Parkour Instructor  
-Uber Driver(Occasional)

## Inside

**What do you know about them but they don't?**  
X

**What do you know about them but they won't admit?**  
X

**Favorite person (living or dead)?**  
X

**Greatest fear?**  
X

**Greatest regret?**  
X

**Obsession?**  
X

**Wants to please who?**  
X

**Causes of anger?**  
X

**What calms them?**  
X

**Recurring dream/nightmare?**  
X

## Flaws

**Annoying quirks?**  
Whenever she gets frustrated or in a difficult situation she often picks up and leaves for a run. It could be in the middle of a discussion or even an important event.  
Her memory isn't bad but she may miss explanations if she's go-go-going. She skimps out on the superfluous words and remembers key details when she does listen. Bit of a result from ADHD (predominantly hyperactive-impulsive).

**Bad habits?**  
Mi-Hyun fidgets sometimes if she has to sit through something she doesn't want to. Bouncy leg and finger drumming galore!  
Not really bad per se but - She may forget certain words in a language and has to go over it in the language she does know the word/phrase in. Lots of Korean mutterings and asking what certain Korean words translate to only to realize the person speaks no Korean and has no idea what she's on about.

**Addictions?**  
She can't stand not going a day without working out in some way. She gets agitated and irritable if she can't. Her focus also tends to up and disappear if she can't get rid of her excess energy.

**How might they fuck up a friendship?**  
She can come off as flighty if she's having a bad day. Unintentional avoidance. If her focus is everywhere other than where it needs to be it can seem like she doesn't care about the topic or that she's being dismissive.

**How might they fuck up a romantic relationship?**  
Not sharing her insecurities or talking about things that might unsettle her. She often forces the relationship to be okay by pretending to be happy and ignoring everything that's wrong instead of talking it through.

**Biggest mistake they've made?**  
X

**Mistakes they continue to make today?**  
X

**Physical shortcomings?**  
She has a lot of body image issues after ruthless bullying as a child for being slightly heavier. This drives her motivation to exercise a rather unhealthy amount.

**Emotional shortcomings?**  
She hides her negativities and worries from others. She is clearly not afraid to express when she's happy and having a good time and uses this to mask anything negative she's experiencing. She's afraid that if she shows any negative emotion or opinion on something that she'll be left aside.

**Intellectual shortcomings?**  
Mi-Hyun's not of the creative sort. She can follow a paint by numbers to the "T" but anything outside the box is pretty much a lost cause.

**Something they overreact to?**  
X

**What are they pessimistic about?**  
X

**What are they optimistic about?**  
X

**Are they ignorant/prejudiced/judgmental about anything?**  
X

**Are they ever a pushover about something?**  
X

**What are they stubborn about?**  
X

**What is a self-inflicted misery of theirs?**  
X

## Sex

Generally Mi-Hyun's a receiving partner but if prompted she could give/handle a strap on. She's bisexual but so far she's had more encounters with women than men and is rocking a slight preference for the former. She is an absolute tease and will play hard to get; flirting is totally a game. Actual shagging she enjoys what is basically marathon sex. She will absolutely take a day off for intimacy and spend the whole day in bed not lazing about.

**Turn-ons/likes/kinks:**  
-Playful teasing; be it staying just out of reach or actively suggesting things to her partner in inappropriate settings.  
-Collars  
-Going multiple rounds, she's got the stamina for it.  
-Handjobs/oral  
-PDA, goes with the teasing.

**Likes but doesn't know it:**  
-Being tied up, nothing hardcore but anything somewhat restraining.

**Turn-offs/dislikes/squicks:**  
-Edging, she'd be open to it but not particular for it. Makes her negatively frustrated.  
-Watersports/golden showers/etc.  
-Sex in/near large bodies of water, she'd be freaking out  
-Pet/Pony play (Human AUs? This is up in the air with supernatualish AUs)

**Side of bed?**  
Left side normally and she takes up little to no space. She is however a blanket hog and will absolutely cocoon herself in them if given the chance.  
As for cuddling; it's hit or miss. When she does get cuddly she winds herself into a tight ball and latches on.

# Variants

## Horsemen

**Theme:** Hazmat  
**Colors:** Sickly green, red, and white  
**Tattoo Location:** Back of the neck, base  
**Apparel:** Sleeveless button-up collared crop top - colored white with a green tint; the piece has a darked standard placket and collar that is usually worn slightly open. Pale green, padded low rise leggings with small pockets for her legs. Her hands are covered in red-dyed leather elbow length gloves while on her feet are dark brown leather knee-high boots with lighter caps on top and soles on the bottom. Her face is covered by a green gas mask with a single filter on the right and a tinted visor.  
Early on she would wear something that covered her upper body more and was more protective overall, but she's become sure enough in herself that she's not as worried about sustaining injury, and the anonymity of Street allows her a different persona that is more secure in her own body.  
**Weapon:** Curved Ice Axe

### Horse

**Name:** Milovius "Milo" (Lynx)  
**Sex:** Stallion  
**Height:** 18hh  
**Breed/Build:** Warmblood, Muscular  
**Normal Appearance:** Chocolate lynx point - Blanched agouti pangare perlino dun felis  
A shaded cream colored coat with chocolate points. Darker brown tabby-like stripes adorn his face and legs and fade with the points. He has four thicker stripes down his spine that continue into his tail hair; his mane sometimes covers the two center stripes along his spine. He has a thick white snip on his muzzle and white boot markings at his hooves. Dark brown colored roached mane, and natural tail.  
Wat is this called? Can I throw png at u. This poor horse has an identity maybe? Send more help.  
**Race Appearance:** /distant sobbing  
**Tack:** Specialized uncolored gas mask with built-in bridle and a clear visor over the eyes. Optional tubing runs from the mask to a small decorative chest-plate that connects to a small riding saddle. The blanket displays a biological hazard logo. Padded, wrapped legs with spikes protruding from the forelegs just below the joint that I don't know the name for.  
**Notes:** This poor child  
**Personality:** /more sobbing

## 1920s AU

WE GONNA FIND OUT SOMEDAY

## Suburban Werewolves

IT SOUNDS FUN

## Respawn

She drives gud

## University Age

????? Awoooooooooooooo.  
**Main course options:**  
-some kind of athletic science  


## Homeward Bound/Watership Down/Farthing Wood AU

prob's'll learn what's planned for this at some point!  
**Pet Name:** Mimi  
**Animal/Breed:** Dog - Finnish Spitz  
**Traits:** Nyoom Bark  



	6. AU List

### Normal Universe

Content

### Respawn

Content

### Actual Horsemen

Content

### Pantheon

Content

### Pizza-verse

Content

### Suburban Werewolves

Content

### Cluster

(ie sense8)

### Pacific Street

Content

### 1920s

Late 20s swing club/mafia AU without the shit ton of racism.

### Movie stars

Content

### Tiny House Makers

Kadira and Cal build them, and Zack is buying one. Bad tiny house pickup lines, including but not limited to dick comparisons.

### Insurance Dystopia

Imagine a future where you have to pay for cop coverage the way you pay for health insurance, so you can get like armed robbery bare bones only - or the premium package for smaller issues, etc. And so ofc the police are a highly corrupt business, and the horsemen are part of an underground league bringing the Big Man down. It all plays out like a flashy scifi action movie in my head

### Dragon Horses

The horses are actually dragons in disguise and sometimes their visages slip in the middle of a race so what was a long muzzle becomes a snout, with teeth, so the space to either side of their rider is suddenly filled with wings, so the flick of the strands of hair that make up a tail knock into a car with the weight of scales

### Ghost Ship

Their ship is really, technically quite a tiddly little boat and at like, night or something it morphs into terrifying notorious ghost ship thing.

Kadira is captain in thigh high boots and a pirate coat and giant broad-rim hat, Zack is pirate twink/cabin boy/offensive stereotype of the month, Cal is first mate and Mends Everything, Mi-Hyun is the "driver" (and drives it as much like a sports car as one can a boat/ship) and has to stand on a crate to reach the wheel properly.

It is literally just them on board, except at night the ship spawns dumb, theatrically-groaning ghost buddies to help. They've named them all.  
STEVE  
PORT SIDE  
POR- NO, NOT THAT WAY  
THE OTHER WAY STEVE  
FOR FUCK'S SAKE TOM  
NO MORE BUCKETS

Kadira and zack disappear for a day, suddenly the canons are a LOT more explosive and the bow chaser gets replaced by something that...can't really be called a cannon any more.

They have christened way more surfaces than they probably should have, and everyone's now immune to salt chafing.

Episode where for completely unexplained reasons they have a cargo hold full of horses.

Also the figurehead gets either more offensive or more terrifying the longer you look at it, depending on the ship's morph state.

Gif. Kadria's standing tall and proud at the helm, Zack's clinging to rigging, bugging the shit out of cal who's trying to straighten some shit. Terrifying, majestic ghost ship. After slightly too long it flickers and changes to the smol ship.

And ofc the morphing is cool and all but just make sure you're not standing on the steps up from the hold when it turns back bc Cal really banged his head badly that one time. Zack was totally up in the crow's nest. That didn't go well.

### Favours/Fae

Zack has a run-in with a fairy and from then on can see all fae. Mi-Hyun is a werewolf, Kadira is a mermaid, Cal is a dragon and Echo is a Banshee.


End file.
